Silent Hill: Divine Redemption Bloody Retribution
by xWolvesReignx
Summary: What is the price we pay for doing the work of the grim reaper with consent or not?  The devils plague will always attract those who shy away from what they've done.  Both ends must face suffering beyond their imagination in order to reach salvation.  Enj
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

What exactly is this eminent phenomenon we call Death? Some believe it's the pathway to eternal life. Some believe it's a malicious archangel who kills through wickedness and war. Many people have many theories. Death can be labeled noble as well a malevolent abomination. A sweet release from this hell we call the world, or the embodiment of all evil who walks with wearing the mask made from the Devil's weaving and drips with the blood of innocence. One man ponders this same question as he fights through the pain, terror, and dangers to survive in the town of Silent Hill to find the truth that will set him free from his nightmares…can determination and sheer will carve a pathway to salvation…?


	2. Chapter 1: Wake up

Chapter 1

_Wake up_

I slowly opened my eyes. A splitting headache plagued me as I forced myself into a sitting position. My vision was blurry. I couldn't see where I was or even how I got here.

When my vision focused I got a good look around. I'm in what appears to be a hospital room, but there was something wrong. I could feel it.

I got up and looked around the room to see that my feelings were true, something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The bed I was in had dried blood stains on it. The walls looked weak, adorned with cracks and blood. The smell of rotting corpses came up to me.

My stomach churned. I ran to the sink and vomited. When my stomach calmed I turned on the sink to get some water. What I didn't expect was fresh blood to pour from the nozzle filling the sink. I stepped back and stumbled to the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said as the last drop dripped into the sink.

As I got back to my feet I heard a blood curtailing scream coming from just behind the hospital room door.

I turned my head from where I was standing and looked through the doors window. The figure I saw was that of a nurse, but something about her…wasn't right.

Her face was pale and stained with blood along with her clothing. Every step I heard her take back, a loud threatening footstep followed.

Another scream escaped the nurses throat as a long steel blade came within view and drove through her stomach. Blood sprayed from the wound as she was lifted into the air.

"Oh my god!" I said as the weapon drove itself deeper into the helpless nurse.

Her blood…leaking from the sides onto the blade.

Finally, the sword left her body and she fell to her knees. Her pale white skin, now a crimson red. She looked up at her killer…still unknown.

She brought out one more piercing cry as she collapsed to the floor and out of view.

Shaking…scared out of my mind at what my eyes witnessed. Paralyzed with fear, I couldn't move.

"What sort of hell did I wake up in?" I asked hoping for an answer.

The sound of dragging can be heard. Was the killer taking her off somewhere? Was it going to come back for me? Am I going to die here?

These questions ran through my mind as I was once again left alone with the silence of this dim lighted room…


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares

xWolvesReignx: Hey guys before you feast your eyes on my work I must say this italicized words are words in thought they are in my main characters mind. Well that's it enjoy ^_^

Chapter 2

_Nightmares_

Hours passed. I finally regained the strength to move my body. Afraid. Afraid that whatever killed that nurse was going to come for me next.

"I-I can't stay here. I have to get out." I said as I went for the door.

I walked out of the room. Looking down I saw a pool of fresh blood, leading from the hospital room door to a door on the other side.

"Wow. A very unfortunate end for a person." I said gazing at the remains.

After saying a small prayer for the newly departed I raised my head to my surroundings. The room was empty. The lights were dimmed, but just enough to see.

I made my way towards the door. Now entering the hallway I started to search for a way out.

I now know where the smell of decay came from. Bodies lay everywhere before me. Gutted, cut to pieces, piles of flesh and bone, a feast for bugs and maggots…a wretched sight.

"Oh man. Who could of…How did this…oh god!"

Like stepping into the Devil's mess. Puddles of blood mixed with flesh. Door after door, denied me entry.

"Locked again…please…I have to get out!"

I was slowly losing hope. Slowly getting to the point of breaking. With death surrounding you like this, how could anyone not.

Stepping over a bloody corpse, I reached the last door on hell's hallway. Grabbing the knob, I prayed for it to be open. After hearing a soft click, the door opened.

The stairway was revealed. The sign on the wall told me I was on the second floor. Like the hallway, bodies and blood painted the floors.

The stairs to the first floor were blocked by rusted iron bars. I tried, but the bars showed no signs of breaking. I had no choice but to go to the 3rd floor. I walked up the stairs hearing them creak and crack under my weight. I reached the top and saw a body in front of the door. The first thing I saw was his face. A look of indescribable horror on his face. He died while screaming in agony.

Large stab wounds on his chest. The blood…still leaking.

"Could this have been by that same blade?" I wondered as I walked around him.

I opened the door, thus entering the third floor hallway.

I tried my best to ignore the sight…so much blood…so little hope…

The first three doors were locked, but the fourth one opened.

"Room 304" The door read.

This gave me a weird feeling. Like a feeling of déjà vu.

I entered the room.

Dirt and dried blood covered the room. Blood was dripping from cracks in the walls. Nothing in the room but a single hospital bed in the very middle. A small T.V. on top of a V.C.R. lay on the bed. A tape protruding from the V.C.R.

No cords? No antenna? I didn't understand how static showed on the T.V.

With hesitation, I pushed the tape in and watched the screen change from static, to a recording of a nurse sitting in a chair. All lights off, but one on her like a spotlight. Shadows masked her face. Only her red hair and nurse outfit were visible. She started to speak.

"_I'm at my wits end! I don't know what else to do!"_

"_She's seriously ill and the doctors don't know why!"_

"_Blood seems to force itself from her body! From her mouth, her pores, and just about everywhere else!"_

"_We change her bandages constantly, but blood and pus just slip through!"_

"_Vomit, bile, and other fluids. I feel sick every time I go near her!"_

"_I didn't think a human can suffer this much!"_

"_What the hell is keeping that child alive!"_

The screen went black.

"What happened to this place?"

I waited for the tape to eject. The VCR opened up and a key shot out and landed on the floor in front of me.

"Huh? What's this?"

I picked up the key. There was a tag attached to it.

"SW? Wonder what this means?"

I put the key in my pocket and stepped out of the room.

I continued searching for an exit. Then I realized I desperately had to use the bathroom.

Down the hall I found the men's room. No blood or bodies were inside…I was thankful for that.

I opened the first of two stalls. An army of bugs started to crawl out of the toilet.

"Damn! Not going in there!"

"_Bang"_

I jumped back from the sudden noise.

"_Bang Bang"_

I looked around for the source and saw a row of lockers next to a shower.

"_Bang Bang Bang"_

Something is inside one of the lockers. I walked up to them as the sound became constant. As I got closer, one of the lockers started shaking.

Reaching out, I turned the lock. In a flash the door swung open and something jumped out at me, knocking me to the floor.

I hastily got back up and saw my attacker.

"_Meow"_

"(sigh) Just a cat." My fast pacing heart started to calm.

The cat ran under the door of the second stall.

"Wait, come back!" I went to the stall.

"_Crash Bang Squeal…Crunch Yelp…." _All this from inside the stall.

"Holy Christ!" The stall door started shaking.

I was already out of the bathroom with my back against the door.

As I caught my breath I started to hear something else. I turned my head to see the ladies bathroom.

That sound…it sounds like crying.

In front of the door I stood, listening to the cry. Fear and sadness is in the female voice, stripped of hope and peace of mind.

"_If I walk in there, I wouldn't know what to expect. On the other hand, if someone is still alive, they could probably help me."_

I pushed in the door and entered.

The bathroom was in similar condition as the first, but a body laid before the stalls, mangled and torn.

Cries still filled the room. The pool the body lies in slowly grows bigger. I made my way around to the other stall, to the source of the sounds of fear and anguish that now occupies the room.

"(sob) Mike (sob)" The women spoke.

"Why did this have to happen? (sob)"

It's a person, a live person. I felt relieved.

"Hello?"

"(Gasp)"

"Hello? Are you there?"

"(sniff)Wh-Who's there? Who are you?"

"I'm someone in need of help, and I see that you are the same."

"…"

"May I ask what happened here?"

"I have no clue. I took a nap in the lounge, and when I woke up…it was like this."

"Same here. I woke up in a hospital room on the 2nd floor. It was hell down there."

"You sound like you've been through a lot."

"You too. Do you know this person here?"

"…He's my boyfriend…he worked here with me.."

"I'm sorry…"

"Do you know a way out?" Her voice had strands of hope.

"Not yet. The way to the 1st floor is blocked off. Together, you and I can find another way."

"Ok. Just give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need."

"…Thanks…"

I turned away from the door and looked around. To the left of the stalls were a row of sinks, a big mirror towered over them. No windows anywhere.

"…_Why do I have this weird feeling…something isn't right…"_

I started towards the sinks when the cries suddenly stopped.

"Hey, are you ok now?"

The stall door slowly opened.

"Hello? Are you ready?"

"…" no answer

I went back.

"Hey, come on. What's the mat…!"

Inside the stall. Blood, and flesh covered the inside like a thick sheet. You can see the organs inside the sheet of flesh, slowly sliding down the wall.

The toilet and floor, permanently stained in red.

My heart started racing.

I backed away from the mess. I didn't understand any of this. What is going on here?

My back hit the wall. Slowly, I slid to the floor. Looking up at the bloodshed the door continued to open, showing me some sort of writing.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE BEING TORN APART ALIVE" It read in fresh dripping blood.

I felt sick…have I truly awakened in hell?…

I went back to the sinks, and looked in the mirror. A lost soul looked back at me, a man who got himself in a bad situation and doesn't know how to get out of it. Trapped in a horrific nightmare.

Turning on the sink I splashed some water in my face and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

I looked back at the mirror to see a crack going down my reflection. Following the crack lead to an unexpected sight.

A knife was wedged in the very center of the mirror, blood on the glass surrounding it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What just happened?"

I turned and looked around. Nobody else but me in the room. So where did that knife come from?

I removed the knife.

While I examined it a siren like noise filled the room. I held on to my ears and went to my knees dropping the knife in the process.

I opened my eyes.

Everything around me was changing. Like the room was twisting, and tearing itself apart. Revealing something that god himself would forsake.

Hard metal replaced the tiled floor. The walls and ceiling were fenced, with large fans on the inside. A red glow gave them room a grim look.

The siren stopped and I regained my posture.

"This is a nightmare…" Was all I could say.

I need to get out of this room.

Before I took that first step, that body on the floor started to move.

"Huh! He's alive!" I said as he rose to his feet.

He limped into view, and I saw him.

His face was covered in old ragged bandages, blood still leaked from the wounds on his body. He came closer.

"Hey!"

"…"

"Stop right there! Stay away!"

He quickened his pace, arms stretched out.

I started to panic.

I have to defend myself, but with what.

"_That Knife!" _I saw it near my feet and picked it up.

He broke into a run…

Fear covered every inch of me. My mind told me what to do, but will I be able…no…I refuse to become one of the carcasses littering this hospital.

Closing my eyes I swung my knife the moment he lunged at me.

Next thing I knew I felt his hand around my neck and something splash in my face.

I opened my eyes…

The knife drove into his neck as the body slumped against me.

I pushed his body off of me. He laid motionless on the floor. I killed him…a persons blood stained my hands…

I stood there catching my breath.

"What did I just do? I-I killed him. I have to get out of here…"

I stepped over the body towards the door.

I walked out of the bathroom, and stopped. The doors were gone. The hallway wasn't even there anymore. What I walked into was a large dark room. Nothing in here but a small prisoners cell.

I peeked inside to see a little girl. Chained to the stoned wall with shackles on her ankles and wrist. Her face covered by long black hair. Dirty rags covered her body. She looked up at me with her light brown eyes and said.

"Big brother!"

It was my little sister, but how and why?

"What are you doing here?"

I tried to open the cell door. It wouldn't budge. I needed a key.

"_The key!"_

I remembered the key I picked up earlier. I fished it out and unlocked the door. I ran inside and embraced my sister.

"What happened to you? I thought you were dead!"

"I'm waiting for you brother. Waiting for you to help stop the pain."

I looked at her…

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm trapped here, and they won't let me go."

"Who is it? Tell me!"

Just then she started changing. Her skin began to look pale and infected, with blood oozing out of parts on her body. She reached out and held me in her grip.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

The siren from before started again. Within it I heard the sound of metal dragging across the floor. I managed to turn around in my sisters grasp and saw a creature unlike any I have seen.

A pyramid shaped helmet on its head, bloody rags covered its body, and it was dragging a long steel blade.

I struggled to get free. The sound of the siren getting weaker in comparison to my own heartbeat.

The creature readied its blade, and swung with a monsters fury.

I felt it penetrate my flesh. A spray of blood covered my vision.

All feeling left me, and everything went black…


	4. Chapter 3: Matthew Williams

Wolf: Hello my readers sorry for the long wait here is the next chapter. The next one will be much longer and will soon follow this. Italicized sentences are my characters thoughts if it is not it will be made obvious by the content around it so please enjoy and don't forget to review thanks for reading ^_^

Chapter 3

_Matthew Williams_

I awoke in a cold sweat. I was drenched. I wiped my face with a rag I took from the backseat of my 2006 grey colored ford Taurus, then had a deep breath.

"Wow. Must have been some nightmare. Well, at least its gone now."

I opened the car door and stepped out. My hand ran through the long hair reaching down my back.

"(sigh) I knew I should have gotten a haircut before I left."

Walking out to the railing that overlooked a sea of trees I gazed up at the nights foggy sky.

_Matthew Williams, an African American male in his early twenties. He is the eldest of two siblings, himself, and his little sister Samantha. When they were very young, their parents died in a tragic auto accident and with no other relatives they had no choice but to live their years at an orphanage. Getting to that age, Matthew had planned to leave the orphanage and take custody of his younger sibling, but before they had the chance to do so Samantha was stricken with a deadly illness and died. Three years after her death Matthew received an envelope in his mail. There it contained a letter from his late sister stating that she is indeed alive and waiting for him in a town unfamiliar to him, called Silent Hill. To his convenience a map of the town including directions were also enclosed inside the envelope. So with that spark lighting the flames of hope inside him Matthew jumped in his car and started his journey to Silent Hill. On the road leading to town the car suffered sudden engine trouble and would not start again. With a groan and a yawn he decided to rest up for the long walk ahead of him._

"Huh! Hmm, could have sworn I heard someone tell my back story. I must have imagined it."

Getting off the rail I decided to try my luck with the car again. I turned the key and the car started.

"YES! That's what I'm talking about!" I said only to have the car die immediately after.

"NO! That's…(sigh) not what I'm talking about." The car would not start again.

"Ahh…damn it.."

I got out of the now completely dead car. Zipping up my blue jean jacket I looked out lazily at the road ahead.

"Well. Guess I should start walking."

Leaving the car behind I started down the thick fog covered road.

"My god. How long have I been walking."

I glanced at my wrist watch to see that it too ceased to function.

"First the car and now my watch…Great…" I was getting annoyed with all of this.

I continued down the side of the road, accompanied by aimless fog and the sound of my own footsteps.

During my walk I began to reminisce the sealed envelope that made me start this whole trip.

_Flashback_

I arrived home tired after working a night shift at the job. I groggily shuffled up to my door ignoring the suns morning shine telling me to wake up. I picked up the paper and mail while taking out my house keys. Entering my home I threw the paper and keys on the table and sat down to look through the mail.

"(sigh) Junk mail…Junk mail…Invitation to Ryan's birthday…Junk mail…Hmm?"

There was a big yellow sealed envelope.

"What's this?…There's no address on it.."

It didn't say who sent it. All it had was my name on it. After thinking about it I decided to open it.

It contained a letter. I unfolded it and started to read.

"_Matt, I need your help…please…I'm scared…I try…but they won't let me go…I feel pain everywhere…not just mine…theirs as well…I'm waiting for you here…in Silent Hill…please come…Samantha"_

"Wait! What is this?…Samantha…you died 3 years ago."

Looking back in the envelope I saw two more papers. One of the was a map of the town, the other one told how to get there.

I didn't know what to think. Getting a letter from your dead sister, and one like this, not so believable.

"This can't be true…can it?"

I sat in my chair trying to sum this up. My mind was shrouded with so many thoughts, so many feelings, so many emotions. Looking over I saw an old photo of Samantha and I when we were children. I miss her so much…we were separated in a most tragic way…but very few could slip through Deaths clinched fingers.

"Sister…if there's a chance you're alive…I'll take it!"

I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door locking it behind me. Inside the car I started the engine, shifted it to drive, and backed out of the driveway. Before taking off, I said a silent prayer.

"I'm coming Samantha!"

_End of Flashback_

"_And that's how I ended up where I am now."_

"Sam…if you're out there…(sigh)"

I reached the entrance to town.

The gates that allowed passage into town were big with exquisite designs, but also old and worn, like no human has touched it in some time.

A crooked sign on the left side of it read "Welcome to Silent Hill"

I opened the gates and entered town. Fog was everywhere, just like the road leading here. Visibility limited, slim to none.

"Samantha. Are you truly alive? Did you really die three years ago?" I asked as I stood there shrouded in the mist.


	5. Chapter 5: Silent Hill

Chapter 4

_Silent Hill_

I could barely see where I was going. I took out my map to see where I'll start searching.

"Okay, where to first? Hmmm." I couldn't figure out what to do first, so I decided to put it back and try to find some of the residents.

I walked for a few minutes. Some houses were in the distance so I went towards them. While walking up the front steps I noticed the kind of condition the house was in. Boards were missing in various places, and weather seemed to have taken its toll on it. Vines entangled themselves around the home, compressing what little life it had left. I went to the window and peeked inside. There were boxes and suitcases everywhere, like the owners were in a hurry to leave, but never got the chance.

I jumped back to the end of the stairs and turned down the sidewalk.

"This town seems so…desolate. Why would Samantha be here?"

I reached the corner and spotted a street sign.

"Nathan Avenue"

I looked around searching for anything that could help me. In my search I spotted something in the street. I ran out towards it and saw what it was.

"A dog? It's dead!"

It was a dead dog in the middle of the street. A pool of fresh blood covered the poor canine.

While examining the sight something caught my attention.

There was a trail of blood leading from the puddle and into the fog. I followed the trail across the street to one of the nearby houses. Like the others it was old and abandoned. It had a slanted roof and was made of brick, the steps were cracked and broken.

The trail lead me up the stairs. On the rail at the top lay a bloody hand print, still fresh.

"Someone is hurt badly."

I stopped in front of the door, blood was dripping off the knob. Someone is here and in serious need of help.

I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello…anyone in here?.."

There was no answer.

I was in a small hallway. The stairs were to my left leading to the second floor. My right lead to what seemed to be the living room, and straight ahead was a door. I went to the door and tried opening it, but to no avail. Moaning can be heard from the other side.

"Hey! Are you in there?" cries of pain answered my call.

"Hold on! I'll find a way to get to you!"

I left the door and started searching the house. The living room was in good condition. Plastic covered all of the furniture to keep it preserved. After finding nothing in the living room I headed for the kitchen. I found a knife rack on the counter.

"I better take one with me, just in case."

I took a medium sized knife out of the rack and put it in my pocket, being very careful not to cut myself.

Then I noticed something next to the rack on the counter. I picked it up and blew the dust off.

It was a note…

"Anthony, I left the basement key in the garage. I need you to go in and grab the present we're giving Connie for her birthday party later. See you when I get back, love ya. Gina."

"The garage?"

Setting the note back down I exited the house and turned the corner towards the garage.

It took a while, but I finally got the garage door open. It was a standard two car garage, tools hung on the walls and boxes of supplies occupied the floor.

I found the basement key hanging on the wall along with the tools.

"I need to hurry, time is running out." I said as I reentered the house.

As I was going down the hallway a sharp pain shot through my head. It was like someone took a very long needle and started to stick it through the side of my head.

How quickly the pain came was how quickly it left and all was normal again.

"Ahh! Damn, where did that come from?"

I shook it off and went for the basement door.

I stuck the key in and heard the door unlock. Then the pain from before came back, and this time, it didn't go away.

I thought my head was going to burst. I dropped to my knees. Dropping my head, my forehead to the floor.

"Wh-Why is this happening?"

During this painful ordeal a siren started to flood my ears. I just wanted this excruciating pain to subside. I stayed there, in the same spot, the pain nor the siren are showing signs of letting up. My eyes shut tightly with the pain.

Ever so slowly, my headache began to dull. I could let my eyes open. The siren, still ongoing.

Panting, the pain nearly gone leaving me with almost no energy left to stand.

On my knees, my hand propped on the knob trying to pull myself up. Half way to my feet, I began getting a sense of danger approaching. Then a blood red light started to emanate from behind me.

Very weak, I got up and leaned against the door. Trying to catch my breath, I turned and saw the glow coming from upstairs. The smell of sulfur dominated the air.

The light came closer. It was so intense I couldn't see what was inside. I was losing myself to fear, paralyzed by its poisonous venom. Breathing became harder. I was beginning to suffocate.

Turning back to the door, I gripped the doorknob as hard as I could and tried to open it. The old rusted locks made it impossible to turn. I pushed myself off the door, leaving me a few feet away from the door, and a few feet closer to my death.

A shadow towered over me. I didn't have time to turn around. I threw myself at the door. The rust gave way and I fell through the door…

I landed on a tiled floor. Clutching my chest, I tried to get air into my lungs, but I was not safe yet. The door was still open. With the last of my strength I turned so I was on my back. I kicked the door shut…

On the floor, barely breathing, and scared senseless. I watched as the light slowly faded away until nothing but darkness was left.

I let out a big breath of relief. I survived. I could breath again. I took this time to put myself back together.

"Dear god!(pant) (pant)"

I stood back up and remembered the reason why I was here.

Looking around I noticed the flicker of a small candle flame. It gave little light, but it was enough for me to see someone sprawled out on the floor.

I made my way towards him. He appeared to be a middle aged man. Bald, black sweat pants, worn out shoes, and shirtless with multiple wounds covering his entire upper body. His brown skin, now, a deep shade of red.

His body lays motionless….

As I reached him, he began to stir. I turned him over on his back. His face was covered blood and bite marks. His chest, rising and falling dramatically as he tried to give air to his lungs.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm going to help you."

He started shaking severely. With a swing of his arm he pushed me away and scrambled into a fetal position. Holding his head between his hands…he spoke…

"G-G-Gone…gone…everybody's gone." I could hear the fear in his voice. Nails on a chalkboard.

"The town…all the blood…the horror."

"We angered the dark one, and now Silent Hill is a place of evil and bloodshed. There's no hope of escape…hope is nothing more than dust in the mist…"

It was at this point that I went back towards him. Against my better judgment.

"Demons, captured souls…his servants. Plaguing the streets…painting the town with the blood of its people. Blood that quenches the thirst of the Devil."

"Don't go out at night, when they awaken…they love the darkness…they crave it…"

"Pure silver can bring death to the demons…these poor evil spirits. The sweet release they so desire."

I was standing behind him, listening in disbelief at his words.

"Are you alright?"

The mans eyes popped open. He spun at me so fast I didn't have time to react when he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BE ANOTHER VICTIM OF THE DEVILS PLAGUE!"

He screamed as he clamped his hands around my neck.

I tried to speak, to say he had the wrong guy, but the only thing that would come out were hard grunts. My hands were trying to get me free. I repeatedly scratched at his hands, but to no avail.

Then I remembered the knife in my side pocket. I tried to pull the blade out. Almost there. I was getting weaker by the second, my vision began to fade. He noticed the blade. This angered him even more.

He snatched the blade from me and punched me in the face. One hand on my neck and the other holding the knife.

I was helpless. My mouth and teeth were stained with my blood. I was at his mercy, unable to stop him.

I felt the blade pierce my chest, cutting through my skin and flesh.

My eyes widened with the pain. I looked in his eyes. Nothing…nothing but fear in his eyes. Fear for his safety…fear of this town…fear for everything around him…fear for his life…

I screamed as the blade once again entered me. I could see my own blood spraying from my body and into his face. Our blood mixing into one. Again, and again the blade met with my insides. I could not scream anymore. My mouth was filling with blood.

With another brutal motion, he slashed me again. My blood sprayed and doused the candle, the only source of light in the room.

He stopped. He knew that was more than enough. I was shrouded in darkness. Like a mother cradling her child the darkness felt good…inviting…addicting.

I was pass the point of feeling anything anymore. My body mangled beyond recognition.

I could hear his haggard breathes. My life slowly slipped away. This was the end. I would never find my sister now. Was she even here to begin with? That doesn't matter now. Her image flashed through my mind. Her light brown eyes, her long black hair, her beautiful face.

"…Samantha…"

I said with the last of my breath as my life became one with the darkness…never to return…never to feel everlasting peace…..


End file.
